On The Street Where You Live
by Scarlet Trombone
Summary: This was written before Time was killed off so...pretend he wasn't. Tim’s in love with Calleigh, Calleigh’s in love with Tim…neither knows about the others feelings…yet.
1. Chapter 1

**On The Street Where You Live**

By The Scarlet Trombone

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Calleigh/Speed

Spoilers: None, I made them up

Summary: Tim's in love with Calleigh, Calleigh's in love with Tim…neither knows about the others feelings…yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this but the plot. CSI: Miami belongs to CBS and my main man Jerry B.

AN: Uh…enjoy!

BrrrrrrringBrrrrrrring

"Speed." Tim "Speed" Speedle wiped his brow. The hot, muggy air was hanging over him. He hadn't felt the wind stir all day, not a single breath.

"Hey, it's Eric. How's it going out there?" Eric was referring to the fieldwork Tim was up to his knees in, literally. He was searching for evidence in an old quarry where a middle-aged man had been found stabbed to death.

"To tell you the truth, man, I'm coming up with nothing." Tim sighed. "It's just too hot out here to concentrate." He unbuttoned his shirt with one hand, exposing his tanned chest to the beating rays of the sun. He figured he didn't have to worry about looking professional for anyone, since he was the only one at the scene. It didn't do much to ease the heat, but he didn't care, it was better than nothing.

"We figured, so H sent Calleigh out to help you. I just called to see if she was there yet."

"Speak of the devil," Tim grinned as Calleigh drove up. "She just got here."

"Alright, bring us something we can use, ok?"

"We'll do our best." Tim replied. "See you."

"Talk to you later," Eric said and hung up.

Snapping his phone shut, Tim looked up to see Calleigh walking toward him. Her hair was sloppily thrown up in a clip and she was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top, tied in the back exposing her flat, smooth stomach. Tim had to admit that with the sun splaying over her golden locks she looked beautiful, absolutely breathtaking. He'd been noticing this more and more over the last few months. He saw her beauty, appreciated her smile, gazed into her eyes, and memorized each and every word, look, and touch that they shared. He was seeing her more as a real person, a real woman, rather than just another CSI. Rather than just his best friend.

"Hey, stranger!" she smiled, picking over the rocks. "Aren't we looking professional today?"

Tim snorted. "Look who's talking, Ms. Midriff."

Calleigh grinned wider and shrugged. "It's just the two of us." And at that moment she'd never been so glad it was just the two of them. She was having trouble tearing her eyes away from his torso. Feeling his eyes boring into her chest where her low neckline revealed some cleavage, she thought maybe he felt the same, but quickly dismissed it from her mind. There was no way she could have more than friendly feelings for him. Besides, it's not like he could ever feel the same…could he?

Tim nodded. "I guess it is."

"So what have we got?"

"Not much of anything. Eric took the other evidence back to the lab when the haulers took the D.B. to Alexx."

"What was there then?"

Licking his lips, Tim recalled, "There was a rock found next to our victim's head covered in blood. We assume the murderer used it to knock him out. The knife was still in the victim's body, wedged about here," Tim fingered a spot just below his left nipple. It was Calleigh's turn to lick her lips as she tried to stop staring. "It's being checked for prints now."

"What? Oh! Ok, good." Calleigh hoped she wasn't blushing as he caught her gaze. "Did you ID the body?"

Tim shook his head. "No wallet."

"Ok, well, you look like you've got it under control here. I'll check around the perimeter." His friend suggested, and headed toward the edge of the quarry.

"Hey!" Tim called suddenly after her.

"Yeah?" asked Calleigh, spinning on her heel.

"Be careful over there, ok? I'm serious! It's a long way down with nothing but sharp rocks to cushion your fall!" Tim added, seeing her smile.

"That's sweet, Tim, it is, but I promise I won't fall into the quarry." She had to admit she was touched.

"Just stay away from the edges, ok? I'll check that myself later."

Calleigh snorted. "Why is it ok for you to go over there and not me?"

"Because I said so. Don't push it, Calleigh." Tim warned, seeing her mouth open in protest.

She gave him a mock glare, but nonetheless clamped her mouth shut and headed the other way, grumbling something about her constitutional rights.

Stifling a laugh, as it would only piss her off more, Tim turned his attention back to the crime scene. He poked around for awhile, face close to the ground, finding a few hairs and fibers among the rocks, but nothing over-exciting.

"Hey! C'mere!" Calleigh called. She was standing closer to the edge than Tim would have like, but she look safe enough. "I got a wallet!"

Tim walked over to where she was turning it over in her hands. "The driver's license says Bradley Harrison, is that our victim?" she asked.

"That's him. Looks a little different with blood running down his head though," Tim replied darkly.


	2. Chapter 2

**On The Street Where You Live**

By The Scarlet Trombone

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Calleigh/Speed

Spoilers: None, I made them up

Summary: Tim's in love with Calleigh, Calleigh's in love with Tim…neither knows about the others feelings…yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this but the plot. CSI: Miami belongs to CBS and my main man Jerry B.

"You wanna drop me off at the lab on your way to lunch?" Tim asked as they left the quarry.

"Why don't you come with me?" Calleigh gave him a side glance. "You must be hungry too."

"Um, yeah, ok, sounds good."

"Great! Where do you wanna go?"

"Doesn't really matter; I'll eat anything."

Calleigh laughed. "I know. Why don't we go to that new café on the boardwalk, Rowling's? I've been meaning to try it out."

"Alright, but let's drop the evidence off at the lab first, Eric must be itching for some new trace." Tim said sarcastically.

When they got to the lab Tim ran in to give their findings to Eric. "Great! Let's run a background check on our vic and see if he had any family. We can call them in right away to-" Eric started.

"Actually, Cal and I are gonna get some lunch now. We'll be back later." Tim turned to leave, but Eric stopped him.

"You two have been hanging out a lot lately…what's out with that?" Eric grinned.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Nothing we're just friends." Then turned and walked to the door.

"I never said you were more!" Eric called after him.

Tim just kept walking. "Ready?" he asked one he got into the car.

"Yeah, let's go." Calleigh put the car into drive and off they went.

"For two?" the host at Rowling's asked.

"Yes, please," Calleigh answered. He sat them at a table with an umbrella over-looking the water. "What's wrong?" she asked Tim once they were seated.

Tim frowned. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I don't know. You've been really quiet since we left the lab."

"Oh. Well, nothing's wrong."

Calleigh gave him a skeptical look. "Tim, I can tell when something's wrong with you. Now what's up?"

Tim sighed. "It really is nothing. Just Eric-"

"Good afternoon and welcome to Rowling's," their waiter came over. "Can I start you off with something to drink, Pretty Blue Eyes?" he asked, winking at Calleigh.

She smiled politely. "Why thank you…Kevin." She drawled, reading his name tag and turning on the southern charm. "I'll have an iced tea, please."

"Anything you want, Blue Eyes."

Tim glared disbelieving. This Kevin guy was dishing her the cheesiest lines out there and she was lapping them up, simply basking in the sunshine of his compliments. He's thought she was smarter than that.

"And for you, sir?" Kevin asked politely.

"Iced tea's fine." Tim answered through gritted teeth.

"No problem. I'll be back with your drinks soon." Kevin walked away.

"You weren't seriously buying that, were you?" Tim asked once he was gone.

Calleigh chuckled. "Nah, he's a cute kid and it's nice to be complimented, but it's all in the name of a flirt."

Tim thought about this a moment. "Well, I suppose you look, very, er, nice today."

"Whoa, don't go too far with the flattery there, Romeo." She drawled sarcastically.

"You said you liked to be complimented, I thought I was being…complimentary."

Calleigh laughed. "Whatever you say, Hot Shot. Here come our drinks."

"Are you ready to order yet?" Kevin asked,

Calleigh eyes Kevin from across the restraint as Tim (much to Calleigh's dismay) paid the bill.

"Cal, you've got to be joking! It's probably not even legal for you to sleep with him!" Tim admonished, following her gaze. She glared and smacked his arm. "Shut up, Cupid, I was just looking around!" she hissed and stomped toward the door. Tim choked back a laugh and followed her.

"Hey, Blue Eyes!" came from behind them. They turned around to see Kevin running over to them. "Do you think we could maybe go out sometime?"

"Sorry, but the God of Love says you're too young for me." She shot a look at Tim, then strutted to the car. Tim grinned and shrugged to Kevin. "Better luck next time," he said and got into the car with Calleigh, leaving Kevin looking bewildered on the curb.

"Happy now?" Calleigh asked once he was in.

"Poor kid. Looks like the first time he's ever been rejected. You broke his little heart, you cold-blooded monster." Tim shook his head.

"Hypocrite," Calleigh grumbled, putting the car into drive.

Tim laughed. "If it makes you feel better, you have got the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**On The Street Where You Live**

By The Scarlet Trombone

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Calleigh/Speed

Spoilers: None, I made them up

Summary: Tim's in love with Calleigh, Calleigh's in love with Tim…neither knows about the others feelings…yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this but the plot. CSI: Miami belongs to CBS and my main man Jerry B.

Chapter 3- Black Lace

"Uh, Cal? I realize this has been a…eventful day for you," Tim chose his words carefully so as not to suffer the wrath of the southern belle, "but you just missed the turn to go back to the lab."

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, St. Valentine. We have a little detour to make."

"Ok, can we stop with the cutsie little names now? God, I feel like pretty, pretty princess. I get it, I'm not a romancer. And if we're not going back to the lab, where are you taking me?"

Calleigh's eyebrows shot up. "So you know all about pretty, pretty princess, huh?" she laughed.

"Oh my g- Cal! Where're we going?"

"Keep your panties on, your majesty. We have to stop by my apartment real fast so I can change into something more professional."

"Oh no," Tim groaned, knowing that mixing fashion and Calleigh was not a good idea if you were on a schedule. "It'll take you hours!"

Calleigh glared at him. "Excuse me, your highness, but all I'm doing is taking off these clothes and putting on new ones; it'll be a few minutes at most."

"Whatever you say," Tim mumbled, trying not to picture her changing. It was hot enough without him conjuring up pictures of his coworker naked.

"Are you coming or not?" Calleigh's voice snapped him back to reality. He realized the engine was off and Calleigh was leaning in the driver's side door.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Tim got out of the car and followed her up to her apartment.

"Make yourself at home, your royal grumpiness; I'll just be a minute." Calleigh smirked and disappeared into the bedroom. Tim plopped into an armchair and shook his head. What was he getting himself into? There was no time to find an answer before Calleigh walked back in wearing tight black pants and a lacey black bra. "This one or this one?" she asked, holding up two shirts, a black one and a white one.

"Uh…" Tim prayed he wasn't drooling.

"Come on, Princess, I can't go to work like this!"

"Why not?" Tim smirked.

Calleigh chose to ignore this. "And I realize you're not exactly the best person to ask about this, but it's an emergency...white or black?"

Images of a white T-shirt contest popped into his head. "White! Definitely white!"

"Well, you sure seem certain…alright; white it is, although now I've got to change my bra, too. Ok, I'll just be a second."

"Take your time," Tim grinned, trying not to stare at her chest.

Calleigh glared at him. "Stop drooling! Enjoy it while you can, Lady Tim, because you're never going to see this again." She informed him, covering her chest with the shirts.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Until next time you need my expert fashion advice."

Calleigh grinned. "I suppose you're right. Oh, if only I could pull the grungy jeans with a wrinkled top look." She added in mock despair, disappearing into the bedroom again. She returned momentarily clad in the white top, while her golden tresses now hung free and shining.

"Transformation…transformation!" Tim cried out.

Calleigh threw her shoe at him.

"Ow! It is alive!" he muttered as the heel bounced off his chest. "That's pretty good aim for…oh yeah." He remembered she was probably one of the best shots in the western hemisphere.

She hobbled over to him wearing one heel and reached out for the other one, but Tim pulled it away. "I never realized how short you were," he observed. Her head was at a perfect height to rest his chin on and he bet her head would fit nicely- Tim shook his head and gave her the shoe. "Come on, we'd better get going," he said and turned away.

Calleigh frowned at is odd behavior, but put on her shoe and followed him out the door.

He certainly was acting strange today…he'd almost seemed jealous of the waiter. She dismissed it as being the heat and headed back to the lab to see if Eric and Horatio had anything new for the murder at the quarry case.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**On The Street Where You Live**

By The Scarlet Trombone

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Calleigh/Speed

Spoilers: None, I made them up

Summary: Tim's in love with Calleigh, Calleigh's in love with Tim…neither knows about the others feelings…yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this but the plot. CSI: Miami belongs to CBS and my main man Jerry B.

Eric was looking a little flustered by the time Tim and Calleigh got back to the lab. "So, what'd you have for lunch?" he asked casually.

"It was Italian, actually." Tim answered.

"Oh, did you actually go to Italy!" Eric snapped. "You guys have been gone forever!"

Calleigh was about to say something, but Tim quickly cut in, "My fault, sorry."

Calleigh shot him a grateful look. "Well, while you two were out wining and dining, we solved the case." Eric said smugly.

"You- you did?" Tim stuttered.

"Yep, the murderer was an idiot. He didn't wear gloves, then left the knife in his victim; his prints were all over it. We ran them through AFIS and our guy was Adam Lightly, was charged once before for getting in a bar fight. We got Sevilla over there to pick him up and he confessed to the whole thing, said Bradley Harrison was sleeping with his wife. He's still in the interrogation room, says that before they take him away he wants to hold a press conference for something or other." Eric smirked.

"Adam Lightly, like the county judge Adam Lightly?" Tim exclaimed.

"The one and only," the younger CSI told him.

"Which brings me to my next point; Calleigh, I want you to be at this press conference. Take notes and keep an eye on this guy." Horatio said.

Calleigh nodded, still in awe over the quick capture. Tim looked uneasy though. "H, if this guy is a murderer is it really such a good idea to send Cal? I mean, this guy is dangerous, I just don't want her to get hurt." He added, seeing Calleigh about to protest.

"Tim, I'm perfectly capable of-" she started, but Horatio interrupted, "Calleigh's a strong woman, she'll be fine."

"I'm standing right here you know!" She reminded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"But-" Tim started.

"Tim, I don't want our murderer to be intimidated and feel like he can't say something at this conference. To a stranger, Calleigh looks very petite, but we know better, don't we?" Horatio smiled admiringly at his blond CSI. "Besides, it's going to be broadcasted live; we'll know everything that happens as it happens."

"Fine," Tim relented. There was no point in arguing with Horatio, much less with Calleigh, stubborn as a mule, she was, but it was all part of her charm.

Horatio led Calleigh, with Tim tagging along, to the interrogation room just as Adam Lightly was being led out. "Mr. Lightly, this is Calleigh Duquesne, she's going to be accompanying you and Officer Trowell to your conference." He told the handcuffed man.

Lightly looked Calleigh up and down and winked. "Yeah, she'll do."

Calleigh rolled her eyes, but Tim's fists clenched. Why did men who were all kinds of wrong for her insist on hitting on her? As they started walking out to the car, he grabbed her arm. "Promise me you're going to be careful, ok?"

Calleigh smiled at him. "I promise I'll be fine." She gently kissed his cheek before going out to the car. Tim sighed, her lips still burning on his cheek, and went to turn on the TV in the break room.

Once they arrived at the press conference, Lightly was uncuffed and went up to the podium, flanked by Calleigh and a cop named Drew Trowell. Lightly started talking, babbling on about how he was being convicted unfairly and how he was just protecting what was his. Then he took out a big yellow envelope. "And now, I'll make history," he said, and pulled a gun out of the envelope. Before anyone could react, he grabbed Calleigh and dragged her closer to him and wrapping his other arm tightly around her waist, waving the gun around, shouting for everyone to calm down.

At the lab Tim jumped up and moved closer to the TV. "What the hell is he doing!" he exclaimed fearfully. Eric gripped the arm of the couch, his knuckles turning white and Horatio's face was etched with terror. All they could do was watch and wait.

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Lightly screamed. "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE FINE!" then he turned to Calleigh. "Thank you for making my last few moments on earth pleasurable." He said and suddenly kissed her hard. Without warning he stuck the gun in his mouth and fired, falling to the ground in a crumpled heap, Calleigh still in his arms. Blood gushed out of his mouth and nose and out of the top of his head, which was blown open, pieces of it everywhere.

Calleigh pulled herself out of his embrace, covered in his blood, sobbing. She didn't have the strength to stand up and sat there sobbing in the ocean of his blood that lapped up around her, daring her to move away, until Trowell pulled her up out of the sticky, crimson pool. "I'm taking you home." He said.

"No!" Calleigh found her voice. "Take me back to the lab."

Trowell shrugged. "Wherever you want, I'm just getting you out of here."

Everyone stared at Calleigh as she stumbled through the lab looking a mess, covered in blood, not knowing what to say; each wanting to offer an apology, some form of consolation, but she wasn't interested in any of them, she didn't even see them. She made her way into the break room where Tim, Eric, and Horatio were still standing. She stood in the doorway, eyes red and brimming with an encore of tears, threatening to fall al any moment. "I've, uh, I've never seen so much blood in my life." She choked, every word suffocating her more than the last.

Tim couldn't take it anymore, he walked over and pulled her into his arms, not caring she was soaked in blood, and let her sob into his chest. It broke his heart. Calleigh, who was so strong, who took everything life threw at her in stride, whom he'd never seen cry before, Calleigh the Great was crying in his arms and he didn't know how to make it better. Helplessly he held her tighter. Eric and Horatio left them alone.

A long time later, Tim still held Calleigh in his arms on the couch. The blood on her clothes, and now his, was dry and hard. Calleigh sniffed and nuzzled his chest.

"Feeling better?" Tim asked softly.

"Yeah, thank you. I just- I don't know why…I've seen so many people die before, you can't work this job without it. I don't now why it seemed worse this time. He was a murderer, he killed another man and he's not worth my tears. It was just-"

Tim stroked her hair, matted with blood. "This time you were almost the victim, the one Alexx would be examining in the morgue. That's scary, Cal. I felt so helpless and so terrified and so angry…I thought I'd never see you alive again. I don't know what I'd do without you, Cal. The thought of losing you nearly killed me…no pun intended." He told her, kissing her forehead.

Calleigh snuggled closer to him, feeling safe in his arms. He genuinely cared about her and wasn't afraid to say it. That wasn't something she was used to encountering. She was used to being Miss Independent, not needing anyone to get by, but now she needed Tim. "Tim?" she asked after a comfortable silence.

"Yes?"

"What were you going to say earlier?"

"When?"

"At the restaurant I asked you what was wrong and you were about to say something about Eric when Kevin came over."

Tim grimaced, remembering Kevin. "Oh, just Eric was teasing about some things…saying there was, uh, that there was something between us…" his voice trailed off.

"Oh."

"Yeah, uh, anyway, you should get home. You probably want to change out of that outfit."

"Yeah, then burn it. Sorry I got your clothes all…dirty too." Calleigh didn't want to say "bloody", she'd seen too much blood as it was.

Horatio came to the door as they sat up. "See you tomorrow, boys." Calleigh smiled weakly and Tim and Horatio watched her disappear into the elevator.

"Speed," Horatio turned to Tim. "You should never let a good thing slip away; you never how long it'll be around."

Tim stared at him for a second and Horatio nodded. Tim took off down the hall Calleigh had just left by, several lab techs jumping startled out og the way as he did.

"Calleigh!" he called when he reached the parking lot, seeing her unlocking her car. She turned around as he jogged over to her. "What is it?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I- well…Delko can be pretty damn perceptive when he wants to be."

Calleigh's eyebrows shot up. "Tim- what-" but Tim slowly reached down and kissed her. At first Calleigh was shocked, but found herself kissing him back. She'd been afraid that all she'd be able to think of was Lightly kissing her before he blew his head off, but the only thing on her mind was Tim. He filled the entire capacity of her brain, draining anything she'd previously though. This was the security she'd been looking for.

When they pulled apart, Calleigh looked him in the eye. "Thank you." She whispered, leaning against his chest. "Drive me home, hot lips?" she asked, looking up at him.

Tim smiled and nodded. "Anything for you."

"You know how they say that when you think you're going to die, your whole life flashes before your eyes?" Calleigh asked on the way home.

"I've heard that, yes." Tim answered, reaching over to pat her knee.

"When I was up there and he was waving that gun around and holding me there, all I thought about was you. I was thinking that I would do anything if I could just get through this and see your face one more time, that I didn't get to say goodbye; that I would die without telling you how I really feel about you; that I wasn't going to die happy until I kissed you. I need you, Tim. I never realized how much before today." She sounded on the brink of tears again.

Tim pulled into a parking spot at her apartment building and turned to her, hugging her again. "And I was afraid I'd never be able to see your eyes shine again; that I'd never see a room light up again, just because you walked into it; that I'd end up living the rest of my life alone and bitter because the one person who really meant something in my life was taken away from me. I prayed for the first time since I was about 10 today, Calleigh. I prayed to God to bring you back to me safe and sound. I know there's someone out there listening, Cal, because here you are."

Calleigh smiled at him and he kissed her and the rest of the world no longer mattered. It was them against the world from then on.

Later that night, when he was sure she was sleeping soundly, Tim quietly left her apartment. He walked outside and crossed the street, sitting on a bench that faced her apartment. "I'm here, Calleigh. If you need anything I'm right here, right on the street where you live."

I have often walked down this street before  
But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before  
All at once am I several stories high  
Knowing I'm on the street where you live

Are there lilac trees in the heart of town?  
Can you hear a lark in any other part of town?  
Does enchantment pour out of every door?  
No, it's just on the street where you live

And oh, the towering feeling just to know somehow you are near  
The overpowering feeling that any second you may suddenly appear

People stop and stare, they don't bother me  
For there's nowhere else on earth that I would rather be  
Let the time go by, I won't care if I  
Can be here on the street where you live

The End


End file.
